9th crime is that alright with you?
by takecareofyourself
Summary: STORYLINE: Nathan and Brooke have an affair after Haley comes back from the tour Tim helps them a lot with that. Lucas realises that it’s Peyton he wants and they become a couple. Brooke and Nathan fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

…"**is that ****alright**** with you****"**

**9****t****h****C****r****i****m****e**

**1st Crime: ****Talks**

**Flash**** back**

_She looked at him; his blue eyes were filled with tears, she put a soft smile on her face, he smiled back._

"**How are you hanging?" She asked him, touched his arm. **

"**She's gone Brooke; I don't know what to do." He cried she took him with a storm when he fell in her arms.**

"**Hey its okay Nate, I'm here for you. And I always will be." Brooke said with her soft voice, all of sudden she could feel his hand grabbing her hair.**

"**It's okay I'm here." She said again, it was hard for her to breathe, and it got harder and harder.**

_And there it was THE moment when Nathan knew that Brooke was the only __one he could trust, after Haley came back from the tour she had been there for him 24/7, and never left._

**End of flash black.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Mommy, are they here yet?" The little boy asked, he had been waiting and waiting. "Soon baby, soon." She said, the fair of seeing him again crossed her heart.

She walked to her son, gave him the biggest hug and said "I'm sorry Josh." The little boy looked confused with his big brown eyes "Foj what?" He asked the R letter wasn't easy for him. "Nothing okay, go play with your toys." She told him, kissed his forehead and saw him run away.

Her "husband" came walking to the kitchen, took the chair and sat next to her.

"How are you hanging?" He asked her, she laughed a little. "I'm fine Chris, I'm fine." She informed tiredly, "Now everything would be simple if I believed that." Chris smiled at her, Brooke forget that he knew everything about her. She was just about to answer him when the doorbell rang, they where here.

Josh ran to the door as fast as he could, open it put his biggest smile when he saw them. "Mommy, daddy they are here." He shouted, the guests were surprised when they saw the little boy.

Chris and Brooke came after him, she froze when she saw him he held his daughter in his arms. She bit her lips, delayed her tears and spoke up "Hi everyone, gosh it's been forever." She took Peyton's bag, Peyton looked at her weirdly.

"I didn't know you had a son Brooke…and with Chris." Haley said, Nathan put the girl down and looked at Brooke. "I'm sorry I should have told, but I didn't know how." Brooke twisted her out of it. Chris talked to Lucas who was as surprised as everyone.

"How old is he?" Lucas asked Chris, "He's turning five." He responded, tried to smile but couldn't.

Peyton walked to him "What's your name?" She asked him, "My name is Jos." He said, Peyton laughed. "Well Josh this is Julia." Haley said and introduced him to his to new friend, who originally was his sister.

In the world of kids there is no embarrassment, the two of them ran to Josh's room and already started to play with his toys.

"I will show you your rooms" Chris said, looked at Brooke who was in her own world, "Yes and I will make coffee." Brooke hardly said and Peyton insisted to help.

They walked to the kitchen, Peyton took a chair and sated down "Why didn't you tell Brooke, I thought we were friends?" She asked upset, "Peyton you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, I just…I couldn't." Brooke explained while making the coffee. "It's very easy you see, you just tell your best friend that you have a kid." Peyton responded, "Okay Peyton I have a kid, he is five years old and his name is Josh, oh and his father is Chris Keller. You know that dude that everyone in Tree hill hates." Brooke said with a sarcastic voice.

Peyton was about to say something but Nathan interrupted them; he had a cold look on his face when he sat down next to Peyton. "Where are Haley and Lucas?" Peyton asked, "Lucas is talking to Chris, Haley is in the bathroom." He responded, looked at Brooke who was holding her breath. "Oh okay I will join them then." Peyton said on a hurt voice, of course she was hurt, her best friends kept her son as a secret from her friend.

And when Peyton walked away from the kitchen Nathan moved closer to Brooke, He could smell her hair she would shake. He touched her face, she turned warmer and warmer.

"Nathan don't, please." She somehow said and took away his hand, he didn't stop. Turned her towards him and kissed her, the Sunday storm broke down. She forgot how beautiful he tasted, the kiss seemed to last forever and it's that moment when Brooke realised that they had a past.

Flash back.

_He opened the door, she smiled at him finally they would be together with no secrets. Tried to kiss him but he rejected. The look in his eyes scared her it wasn't a look of happiness._

"Brooke I have something to tell you." He said with a destroyed voice, "What's wrong baby, talk to me." She told him and sat next to him, "Haley's pregnant, Brooke she's pregnant." He said in tears, Brooke held hers. "I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say?" She asked him shocked, destroyed, beautifully broken. "Say that you want me to stay with you." He responded looked at her, "I can't Nate, I'm sorry but I can't. You are having a child and I'm not making you like Dan." She answered him, "You're right I'm not Dan, I will not let this kid down." He realised, stood up, looked in her eyes, "Then I guess this is goodbye." She tried to stay calm but her heart was broken, "I guess it is." He said, kissed her for the last time and walked out from the door.

_And there she stood broken, broke down__ in tears cried like a child. Fell down on the floor, screamed at the door _"Don't go Nathan I need you, I want you stay here with me, I love you." _Put her hands on her stomach and slowly whispered _"I'm pregnant too."

End of flash back.

Brooke slapped him; she couldn't go through it all over again.

"That hurt." Nathan pointed out, "Well you deserved it, and you have no right to kiss me." Brooke cleared out things for him, "You had no problems before with it." He teased, "Nathan we are both adults now with kids, and I'm in love with Chris." Brooke responded, "Right Chris, why do you foul yourself?" He asked her and just about when Brooke was about to tell him something mean, Josh came.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He said, Nathan looked at the boy. "We will eat soon, okay." Brooke told his son who smiled at Nathan.

"I'm still waiting for the coffee." Lucas shouted, and Brooke walked fast to the living room with it. "Sorry president but it took time." Brooke joked, and sat next to Chris.

"So are you guys married?" Haley asked, Brooke fake coughed, "No we are not, we don't think that we should get married to prove our love to each other." Chris saved her, Nathan laughed.

And still after all conversations after dinner before dinner, Nathan didn't believe that Chris and Brooke loved each other. It was bedtime; Peyton and Lucas were already in bed so was Haley and Julia. Josh had already fall a sleep, the only one left was Nathan, Chris and Brooke.

Chris saw how Nathan tried to psycho Brooke, he tried to read her, and Chris got tired of it he couldn't see Brooke broken. Nathan wanted to **talk** to her **be with her again**, he walked to her but stopped when he saw them kissing.

Chris turned Brooke against him, started to kiss her it was their first kiss. Nathan slowly walked by them to the bedroom were he found Haley and his daughter.

Chris stopped kissing her, "I saved your butt again." He smiled at her, but she was confused. They walked to their room, Chris decided to sleep on the couch, "Don't be stupid Chris, I don't bite." She laughed, he laid next to her. And as she closed her eyes tears came, she was feeling like 18 again but now she got someone next to her, "Just hold me Chris, no questions." She said to him with a broken voice, he listened to her and put his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Crime****Looks**

Brooke woke up by the sound of kids running and screaming. She opened the door and tried to figure out where everyone was. Walking to kitchen she saw him, he was making breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him. "Oh they wanted to see the rest of California." He smiled at her. "Why didn't you go with them?" Brooke asked and made herself coffee. "I wanted to stay and talk to you." Nathan responded, and Brooke stopped with what she was doing.

Seeing it as the planet stopped Brooke walked out from the kitchen and smiled at Josh and Julia while they played with the toys. Soon you could see Nathan play with Josh and Julia, some would call it perfect family; Brooke called it guilt.

Julia and Josh ate their food, cartoon movies was the next thing in their list to do. The rest hadn't come home yet, and Brooke began to be worried. All of sudden she could feel someone behind her, someone who was now kissing her neck.

"Nathan don't." She begged him but he wouldn't stop. She turned around now they were face to face. He looked at her with so much passion, she wanted him so bad and so did he. "Brooke we can't pretend anymore." Nathan said and gave her another look. Brooke knew this look, she had seen it before.

Flash back.

_With the public screaming his name, Nathan Scott was a star now but he only saw her. She have him a flirty look, he smiled back at her and looked at her for a very long time. _

"**You're a star now, how does it feel?" Brooke asked him. "Great. If you wouldn't be a cheerleader I would probably loose." He said to her, looked at her in different way than before. "Probably. Let us celebrate now." She said back and smiled at him.**

End of flash back.

"You remember the night?" He asked her. "What night?" She responded cold, pretending that she didn't know. "That night that changed everything." He replied and if Haley wouldn't come pass the door she would kiss him.

"Hey what's up?" Haley asked Nathan and Brooke. "Nothing is up. Why would you think that something is up?" Brooke asked and confused everyone. "Wow calm down, I'm just asking." Haley informed Brooke. Who truly wanted to calm down but couldn't.

Josh ran to Chris and gave him the biggest hug ever. "I missed you dad." The little boy told and Brooke realised that she already had a family. "Hi big boy what are doing?" Chris asked his "son". "I'm wasting "the lion king"." He answered. Chris gave him a kiss and Josh ran to the living room were Julia was.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Good night." Haley said to the rest and went to the room. "Yea I think I will try to get some sleep to. And plus I can't stand being around Brooke." Peyton pointed out.

Lucas went to take a shower and Nathan; well Nathan sat and watched "the lion king" with the kids. Chris and Brooke where outside and talked, that was what Brooke loved about Chris; _they could talk forever without him judging her or her judging him._

"So what happened while we were gone? You looked so sad." Chris asked, it was like he could read her. "Nothing special. Just Nathan making a pass on me. Me wanting to kiss him. You know stuff like that." She answered him, Chris began to laugh.

And he laughed in a very long time; Brooke just looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" She asked and he stopped laughing. "Stuff like that? Nathan obviously still loves you and you say 'stuff like that'." Chris responded. What he said made her think. "It doesn't matter. He has a wife and a daughter. And I have you and Josh and that's what matter to me." Brooke replied. The rain started to fall.

"But JOSH is his son. I'm glad to be in both of your lives. But he needs to know the truth." He yelled. "Great Chris. Why not tell it to the whole damn world. It's not easy. I have to put Josh first and right know you're his father." Brooke cried. "I can't take this anymore I just want them to leave. Is it so bad to wish that?" She asked with tears.

Chris realised that he needed to be there for her, and he needed her. Brooke never felt that way before, she felt like Chris judged her.

"Now it's not bad. I'm sorry I should be more understanding." Chris calmed her down. Brooke stopped the tears. "Come here." He took her in his arms. "Thank you Chris. You mean the world to me. I hope you know that." Brooke said to him and gave him a harder hug. The rain fell like crazy.

And it's crazy sometimes how people look at you from windows, how they find the look trough the window at wrong time and place. That was what Nathan did, seeing Chris holding her made his heart break into pieces. Once he used to be the on holding her, kissing her and wiping her tears.

Brooke felt like one of the girls in the movies. You know when the girl and guy kiss in the middle of the rain. And she wanted to do it to, every time she watched those movies she wanted to be the girl. When they stopped hugging Brooke pulled Chris into a kiss, it wasn't something she planed it was something that happened. And it was painful for Nathan to see them kissing in the middle of the rain. He walked away from the window.

Now it had gone hours after the kissing, Brooke didn't know what to feel or how to react. Chris felt happy, he finally kissed her for real, without making someone jealous; and the best thing for him was that she kissed him.

"You are lucky having a son." Haley said to Brooke, who was now really confused. "Thanks. But you have a daughter and that's good too." She responded to her, Haley looked at Brooke with sad eyes. "Say that to Nathan." Haley replied. "What? Why?" Brooke asked her confused. "Sometimes I think that the he doesn't love Julia. I believe that he wanted a boy but got a girl." Haley responded.

Brooke shook her head. "I don't believe that." She said. "Well I do. Thanks for dinner. I'll check on the kids." Haley told and walked away.

Peyton and Lucas were watching a movie and Brooke decided to watch it with them.

"I'm sorry but I will go now." Peyton said when she saw that Brooke joined them. "Peyton don't do this." Brooke begged her. "Do what? Lie to my friend about having a son? Oh no wait that was you." Peyton reminded her. "I'm sorry Peyton. I made a mistake." Brooke tried.

Peyton walked away and Brooke followed. "Some people wont just take no for an answer." Peyton yelled, and Josh came running.

"Why is this mean lady screaming at you?" He asked Brooke. "Oh baby she isn't screaming at me. We are just playing like adults play." Brooke lied. Haley walked into the kitchen and realised that Peyton and Brooke were fighting. "How about if I we ask Uncle Lucas if he wants to go and buy ice cream with us?" Haley asked her daughter and Josh. "Yea." Both Julia and Josh screamed.

"Peyton please let me explain." Brooke said. "You got one minuet." Peyton told her. "Let's go so we talk alone." Brooke walked to one of the rooms. "Speak." Peyton said angry. "I was so scared P. Sawyer. And I was ashamed of how you would react. And I knew that if I would tell you everyone would now." Brooke answered with tears. Peyton looked at her.

"Why would you feel ashamed? I mean Chris is very nice now and having a child is nothing to be ashamed for." Peyton said to her best friend. Brooke took a hard breath. "Wow. Umm. This is so hard. Chris isn't Joshes' real father." She finally responded. Peyton looked at her chocked.

"What? Its Lucas isn't it? Answer me." Peyton yelled and Brooke cried. "It's Nathan." She cried out. Peyton didn't know what to answer or what to do. "Nathan? How? When? You totally lost me now." She asked her. "We started being more than friends after he and Haley got together after the tour. We were lovers and we made the biggest mistake to fall in love. He was going to tell Haley about us and we were going to be together. But Haley told him that she was pregnant." Brooke stopped. It was hard saying it all, it felt like she was re-living it.

"He decided to not be like Dan and we ended things. But Peyton I was pregnant too. And I kept it a secret because I don't know why. And it was not long to graduation and it just happened." Brooke explained and still cried. She never knew that it was so hard. "Brooke you should've told me. I'm so sorry I had no idea. But your secret is save with me." Peyton calmed her down and hugged her. "I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer." Brooke laughed. "I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis". They felt like it was high school all over again.

Coming out from the room, Nathan was the first one they saw. They could also see Julia, Josh, Chris, Lucas and Haley.

"Who's up for home made videos?" Chris asked. "I now I am." Peyton answered. And they all decided to watch Joshes first birthday.

The night was full with laughs, love and looks from Nathan's side. Brooke just wanted him to stop but realised that some of her feelings had grown for another guy.

She smiled and looked at Chris, who smiled back at her. _Could this be the start of something new?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the comments; it's because of them I keep writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, as sad as it is but it's true!

**3****rd**** Crime: "Dance with me"**

[Dream

Flashback

"**Do you think it's wrong to ask if you want to dance with me?" Nathan asked Brooke, "It depends what it means. But I guess it's okay since we are friends and Haley doesn't mind dancing with Lucas." Brooke said and smiled.**

_The music played and it was the most beautiful song. Brooke sang quietly along with it._

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

"**I love this song. It's beautiful." Brooke told Nathan, who was busy holding her. "You are beautiful." Nathan said and Brooke smiled.**

End of flash back

[End of dream.

Nathan woke up, looked around and saw Haley lying next to him. It was in that moment he realised that it all was a dream, a beautiful day 5 years ago showed it self again to him.

He walked to the kitchen and made him some coffee. Sat down on the chair and tried to read the newspaper. Everything was okay until she came to the kitchen; she gave him a little smile.

"Good morning." Nathan said, trying not to look at her. "Good morning." Brooke responded, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He replied, "Apologize accepted. I'm sorry too." Brooke told him. "For what?" Nathan asked confused. "Nothing forget it. I'm going to take a shower." Brooke said and walked away.

After Brooke stepped out from the bathroom it was Chris's turn to shower. She tried to find anyone but it seemed like everyone was gone. After a while she finally saw Lucas.

"Where's everyone?" She asked and took a cup of coffee. "No idea." Lucas answered tiredly. "What's up with you?" Brooke asked Lucas who was near to fall a sleep. "Peyton is the problem. She kept me up the whole night talking about what flowers we should have." He responded and Brooke started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked when he walked to Lucas and Brooke. "Everything is funny." Brooke answered and laughed, Nathan forgot how beautiful her laugh was.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Lucas asked Brooke, "Yeah. It's going to be great. No kids. Drinks and lots of dancing." Brooke said and laughed "I'm in for that." Lucas smiled. Nathan watched his brother talk to his ex-lover. "So where are we going?" He asked, "At this club called "Semic" Chris' playing there. It's very cool plus I get free drinks sometimes. Not actually free drink Chris buys them for me but you get it." Brooke talked and the two guys looked confused.

"Oh cool." Lucas said and Nathan agreed. "Plus Damien Rice is singing tonight. And I love Damien Rice." Brooke explained. Nathan was about to say that he knew that she loved him, but got the memory back that no one knew about their affair.

Later that day the three girls looked after clothes to wear. Peyton and Brooke discussed about her dress.

"I want it to be white." Peyton finally said and both Haley and Brooke laughed, "Really? I thought you wanted it in black." Haley teased her friend and went outside with the guys.

"The secret is killing me." Peyton said, "What secret?" Brooke asked her friend and put her necklace. "The one with you and Nathan having an affair." Peyton informed her friend. "Oh that secret. And Peyton for your best I hope you will not tell it to anyone." Brooke yelled at her friend. "Yea of course I won't tell. But Brooke I think Nathan has the right to know that he has a son." Peyton told Brooke. "He has no right. He was the one who left." Brooke yelled and after a while realised what she said.

Peyton looked shocked at her friend in minuets but responded "If he knew that you were pregnant he wouldn't leave. Oh and plus Brooke Haley was pregnant." Peyton informed her. "See that's what I'm saying P.Sawyer. I know that this will sound stupid and bizarre. But when we were together when he told me he loved me I couldn't imagine having sex with someone else. It was his decision to have sex with Haley." Brooke said in tears, "She was his _**wife **_and she still is. I know that you are having a hard time but what about Josh?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke answered fast "Josh has Chris. And Chris is his dad. Maybe not by blood but by heart. "Brooke said and wiped away her tears.

Chris was the first to go the club; he had to be there earlier for his performance. Lucas and Nathan were bored and the girls talked wedding.

"So be nice to your babysitter." Brooke said to her son. "Okay. Ij be nice." Josh said and gave him mom a kiss, Nathan watched them. "We'll be back before 12." Brooke told the babysitter and walked to the door.

"The last time I heard Chris sing was…along time ago." Peyton joked and they started to laugh, they were now on their way to the club. "Well he's amazing." Brooke answered and Nathan's smile dropped.

After driving for a while they were finally there. Walking in to the club the song "Mya - Do you only wanna Dance" was on. Brooke was the first who started to dance immediately. Haley was the one who sat down and Peyton the first to order drinks.

"Chris over here." Brooke shouted. And when he came closer to her, she grabbed him and started to dance with him. "I have to perform soon." Chris insisted but Brooke wouldn't let go, "C'mon don't be like that. Dance first." Brooke said and gave him the biggest smile ever.

The next couple that stepped to the dance floor were Peyton and Lucas; Haley dragged her poor husband to the dance floor. "See this is what I call fun." Brooke laughed and they continued to dance.

After the song ended Chris left them, and they took a table. "Wow slow down tutor wife." Peyton said to Haley, who was to busy with the drinks. "I haven't had this fun since high school. So let me enjoy my drinks Sawyer." Haley said joking. "Whatever you say Scott." Peyton said and Brooke realised that if she and Nathan had gotten married she would have been Brooke Scott. "We will see who's talking when you get kids. " Haley pointed out to Peyton.

They stood up when it was Chris time to sing,

"**What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about  
it's all I thought about cause you were saying  
we might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing  
maybe dance might lead to dates dates to aging."**

"Dance with me." Haley begged her husband; Nathan looked at Brooke who was giving him the saddest look ever. "Sure." He responded, he knew that Brooke was with Chris.

"The melody is great." Peyton said and Lucas agreed. Brooke was busy with enjoying the song.

"**I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway  
Stading anonymous  
hoping your heart  
we'll just wake up and ask for me by name  
maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today**

not today"

The song ended. "Thank you." Chris said before leaving the stage. Brooke and the rest went back to their places.

But they would have to back to the dance floor in a couple of minuets it was Damien Rice's time to sing his famous song "9 crimes". Brooke got chills just hearing the name.

Haley took the time to dance with Lucas, and Peyton wanted to dance with Chris.

"Do you think it's wrong to ask if you want to dance with me?" Nathan asked Brooke, "It depends what it means. But I guess it's okay since we are friends and Haley doesn't mind dancing with Lucas and Chris doesn't mind dancing with Peyton." Brooke said and smiled

_**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time   
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**_

"God this brings me back memories." Nathan said while holding Brooke, "You remember?" Brooke asked surprised, "Of course how would I forget. We had our first dance to this song." He smiled at her. "Yes we did. Those were the times." Brooke said and fake-smiled. "I still love you Brooke. I always have and always will. Even if you don't love me back." Nathan answered and Brooke was swept away.

_**Is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away (Lisa: Is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how (Lisa: Is that alright? Yeah. ) am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away (Lisa: Is that alright? Yeah. ) when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?**_

Brooke was still shocked, "Lets go out." Nathan told her and they slowly disapaired from the club. Haley watched her husband and friend go away.

"Where are they going?" Haley asked Lucas who was just as surprised as her. Chris saved them again. "Actually I've have something planned about your wedding. A surprise and Brooke is asking Nathan if he wants to be in it." Chris lied, "Oh why not ask me?" Haley asked, "Because…because we need Nathan for this." He said and felt so bad afterwoods.

They walked away from the bar, to a place where no one could see them.

"We should go back." Brooke said. "I know that you feel the same. I know that you want this." Nathan said to her and touched her cheek. "Please don't do that. I'm with Chris and you are with Haley. And what about Josh and Julia." Brooke cried. "If you weren't feeling this way you wouldn't want me to stop." Nathan confirmed her.

And there they were miles from normal, looking in eachothers eyes, praying for someone to take that step.

_**D & L: Is that alright with you?**_

Nathan kissed her and Brooke didn't stop him. His lips were perfect, she didn't want it to end.

She put her arms around him and he put his around her waist. They forget about everyhting and everyone. The kiss never seemed to end, it lastet forever. But every good thing has to come to a end.

"We can't do this." Brooke said near to tears, "Why?" Nathan asked and looked into the brown eyes of hers. "Because we are not meant to be. You have Julia and Haley. I have Josh and Chris." She responded now crying. "Hey Brooke I love you. And I wont stop believing that you love me. Now if you love Chris just say it to me and I will leave you alone." He said. "I don't love you. I love Chris." Brooke said looking in his eyes, she was heartbroken. He was frozen, and went his way back to the club.

_**No...**_

It was time to go home, Chris was the one driving and Brooke sat next to him. "You and Nathan are planing something for Leyton's wedding." Chris whispered into her ear. "What?" She asked confused, "Well I had to tell something when you and him walked out." He answered her.

Brooke gave Josh a kiss before going to be bed. And something hit her head.

_**This has got to die,  
This has got to stop,  
This has got to lie down,  
Someone else on top.**_

"Chris me and Nathan don't have a damn surprise. How the hell would you know that. Nathan will put the pieces together and we'll be busted." Brooke said to Chris "Calm down. How about if you tell that you told me that so that I wouldn't think theres something going on with you and Nathan again." He calmed her down. "Right. You are so smart. I don't know what I would do with out you." She smiled at him, and lied next to him.

Meanwhile Haley was busy asking Nathan about the surpirse. "The surpirse?" He asked confused, "You know the thing you and Brooke have planned for leytons wedding." Haley reminded him. "Oh that surprise. Let me tell you it's going to be big." He teased her, well he couldn't come up with anyhting. "So you wont tell me." Haley asked him with her puppy eyes, "Nope." He said and kissed his wife. Haley finally felt like 'Haley James SCOTT.'

_**So, why'd you have to lie,  
I take it I'm your crutch,  
The pillow in your pillowcase,  
Is easier to touch.**_

Nathan looked over at Haley who was sleeping, he couldn't. His heart was broken but he knew deep inside he knew that Brooke _**loved**_ him, he knew that she was hidding something.

Brooke couln't sleep aswell the song '9 crimes' played in her head over and over again. She took a look at Chris, he slept so peacefully but the imagie of Nathan kissing her never left her head. Today she made the hardest thing her life she lied about her feeling, and she hopped that god would forgive her.

Peyton kissed her soon to be husband. "So what's going on with Nathan and Brooke?" Lucas asked Peyton who tried to change the subject. "Nothing. I don't know. But I can't wait for our surprise." She said and smiled, gave him another kiss and turned around. She wanted to tell him but she promised Brooke that she would keep her secret, and she was planning on doing it. Even if it could destroy the trust she have with Lucas, he was never going to know.

**  
**_**Well you can both keep me pinned  
Cause it's easier to tease  
But you can't make me happy  
Quit as good as me.  
When you know that's a lie.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all reviews. Again I write because of them! I'm so, so sorry about the hiatus.

**4****th**** Crime : Falling inlove**

Nathan was the first one to wake up, the first one to see the new day. He had watched Josh and Julia, since they woke up after him. But what happends **when you are so lost in your own thought that you loose a child? **

Nathan looked everywhere for him, asked Julia If she knew where he was; she didn't.!

He had lost Josh, he lost Brookes' son, and if he know the truth he would have lost his son.

He looked in every room in the house; Josh was still missing. Except he missed one room, Chris & Brookes' room. He didn't know if he had the right to go in there, but this was important, he had to find Josh.

When he opened the door he sure got a surprise. He didn't want to get it he used did. He saw Josh laying in the middle, Chris' arm was around him and Brooke's hand touched Chris' arm. He had to get out from there, he had seen to much. The pain was to much for a man to handle.

She opened her eyes and saw him. Saw him standing with a broken heart. She slowly, quietly walked outside and closed the door.

"You lost Josh, right?" She asked and walked to the kitchen. "No. Maybe. Yes." Nathan answered, waiting to be yelled out. She saw Nathan's look, he was ashamed. "Hey. Don't worry everyone keeps loosing Josh. I lost him once." She smiled and calmed him down.

"You want coffee." He asked, Brooke gave a simply no for an answer. "I think I will take something else. Too much coffee isn't good for Brooke Davis." She said, laughed afterwards realizing that Chris had a hug affect on her.

Julia ran to her dad. "Daddy, daddy where's Josh?" She asked and sat on his lap. "He's sleeping." Nathan answered. "Hey I got a plan for our "surprise" for Lucas and Peyton." Brooke suddenly said and got Nathan's full attention. "What?" He asked curious. She whispered in his ear, and he smiled.

"Why don't we go to the store and buy stuff we need for it?" Nathan asked, and Brooke nodded. "Like the plan, we are bringing Julia with us." She told and went to the room, she wanted to get dressed.

When she walked into the room she saw Josh laying awake, not wanting to wake Chris, Brooke took Josh with her.

The four of them Brooke, Nathan, Julia and Josh drove the store and Julia & Josh sat in the vehicle. Julia and Josh pointed at everything they saw on the store. Nathan looked at Brooke and smiled, Brooke saw those blue eyes of his shine.

Meanwhile back at the house Haley got crazy. She yelled after Julia all over the house waking poor Chris.

"Stop screaming woman." He told her, "I can't my daughter is missing, so is your son. And were the hell is Nathan and Brooke?" She shouted angrily. Chris gave her the note that was next to him. "Nathan, Josh, Julia and I are shopping for the surprise. Love//Brooke." Haley read and took tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She apologized to Chris, "Its okay. I was about to wake up anyways." Chris said and stepped out of the bed.

Haley walked away and took a walk with Lucas, something was wrong, they were hiding something, and Haley just knew it.

**The ****Store!**

"So I think we got everything we need." Brooke said, "Yea, let's go home." Nathan responded, and the weird thing was that he felt like Brooke and he were a family. That they were buying food for them, and for Julia and Josh.

When they walked to the car Nathan took Brookes' hand, not wanting to let go and neither did Brooke. And while driving the car Brooke didn't let go of his hand, it belonged to her and to no one else. How selfish it may sound she wanted something his, and yes she had Josh but this was something new.

"Mom can I have ice cream when we get home?" Josh asked and Julia was wondering too, "First you will eat real food. And we will see about the ice cream." She said and Josh looked disappointed, "Okay mom." He responded. Nathan was amused about how motherly Brooke was, she sure had changed.

**The House!**

Chris read the news paper, Peyton was shocked by this.

"Hi." She said, and couldn't believe the person Chris had become. "Peyton Sawyer. What can Chris Keller help you with?" He joked and Peyton laughed, "I was just wondering when you will tell her." Peyton said, leaving Chris confused. He took away the newspaper and asked "Tell what to whom?", "You know what I'm talking about. I'm not blind I know that you like Brooke." Peyton informed him.

"I don't like her. I mean I do like her as a friend but that's it. "Chris mumbled, "Oh Chris what do you take me for? A dumb blonde or what? All the signs are there she's just dumb enough to see them." Peyton informed Chris. "What's the point? I like her but she doesn't like me. She loves Nathan and I'm just Chris." He said sad, making Peyton discover something more. "You love her, don't you? I thought you liked her but you love her." Peyton replied to him.

Chris was quiet for awhile; Peyton looked at him with sadness. Did she already know that they would never happen? Was she feeling sorry for him? Or was it something else?

"I love her, you got me. But it doesn't matter, because in the end she will never love me." He responded, "It does matter. You should tell her, don't keep your feelings to yourself." She said and Chris looked at her surprised. "Why are you doing this Peyton? I thought you are on team brathan." He asked. "Because I believe that you have changed. Because Brooke is my friend and I want the best for her. And right now you're the best for her." Peyton answered and stood up.

Chris thought for a while, _what was the right thing to say?_

"Peyton let's keep this between you and me." He said to Peyton, "Of course, I will not tell until you are ready. But I think you should tell." She responded and walked away, Chris smiled.

Brooke, Nathan, Josh and Josh walked to the house, and as they opened the door Julia ran to her mom.

"Mommy. Mommy." She shouted and hugged Haley, "Did you have fun?" She asked her daughter who nodded. "Good." Haley said and took Julia in her arms.

Nathan and Brooke took all the bags and placed them on the table.

"Oh I knew I wanted to ask something. My mom always takes Josh at her place once in the weekend, and she will do it today. Do you want Julia to come too? They'll sleepover there." Brooke asked Haley and Nathan.

Nathan looked at Haley who looked at him.

"Yea, I think its fine." Haley answered and Nathan agreed. "Great she'll be there soon." Brooke responded and prepared for the surprise.

Soon after Brookes' mom picked up the kids, Nathan and Brooke finished when they had planned. Sneaking around with a video camera.

"C'mon everyone needs to be in the living room." Brooke repeated, they looked at her like she was crazy.

When all of them find a seat Brooke and Nathan began.

"So we all know that Lucas here, and Peyton are going to get married." Brooke started, "So Brooke and me wanted to do something special." Nathan finished.

"We made a movie with all the leyton moments." Brooke continued, "The only difference is that I'm Lucas and Brooke is Peyton." He said and laughed.

Brooke turned the TV on a pressed play. They saw Lucas and Peyton's first I love yous only now Nathan and Brooke were saying them.

While watching the movie Nathan remembered, the first time Brooke told him that she was falling for him.

Flashback.

"**I think I'm falling for you. And I don't want to." She said with tears rolling down her face.**

Nathan never thought that when someone said that she was falling for him that he would be blown away.

"**I. I'm. I'm falling for you too." Nathan said to her and whipped her tears. "But it's not right. ****You can't be falling. I can't be." Brooke told and cried. "Maybe it isn't but hey we broke that rule." He responded and kissed her.**

She placed her arms around him and kissed him back, they had broken a rule. But they didn't care, the rule was already broken the moment they said 'hello'.

End of flash back.

He looked at Brooke who was all wrapped into Chris, he looked at Haley. Haley was his wife but not the women he loved, but still he kissed her. And while doing it he imagined that he was kissing Brooke.

After all of it was over, Lucas and Peyton thanked Brooke and Nathan and went to bed. So did Haley waiting for Nathan to do the same. Brooke went outside, there she found Chris.

"Hi." She slowly said and sat next to him. "What a long day. Nice surprise though. "Chris said and slowly backed away from her. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Chris answered and lied.

So there they were sitting, not looking at each other, hurting and lying.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Chris. But something is wrong." Brooke told him and he planned to leave, she stopped her. "Stay with me, let's watch the stars." Brooke said to him.

**Stay with Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Because I Can't Be Without You**

"Yea sure." Chris answered, and both of them were lying on the grass. "It's nice being here with you." Brooke said and Chris smiled. "I feel the same way." He replied, and wondered did Peyton say something to Brooke.

**Just Stay With Me  
and Hold Me Close  
Because I've built My World around You**

Brooke didn't know what she was feeling, she never felt it before. It was a new moment in here life and she couldn't control what she was going to do.

She slowly moved closer to him and kissed him, it felt so good. He kissed her back; he wanted this for so long. Not letting go, putting arms around each other, they kissed for a while.

**And I Don't Want to Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**

And then she stopped, and was ready to go inside. Chris was frozen, didn't know what to do.

"Hey are you coming in or what?" Brooke asked him, he all of sudden walked to her.

"Yes of course." He said, when he was near her she took his hand and held it until they were in the room.

**I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**

And there they were again lying in the bed, she on her side and he on his. This was the best dream Chris ever had.

**Just Stay With Me  
oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...**

**Authors note: About the dream, Chris only dreamed about the Brooke thing not about the whole day ******


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I don't own a thing, except Josh & Julia. ******** But I would love to own OTH. Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm going to be nicer.**

**5th Crime: Lovers**

Chris woke up in an empty bed, Brooke was gone and he was alone. Realizing it was only 10AM he continued with his sleep. Meanwhile Brooke was fully awake discussing Peyton's wedding dress with Peyton.

"So what color do you want the dress to be?" Brooke asked Peyton, "White? I'm thinking that having a black dress is just too much." She laughed and looked at the sketches. "You think?" Brooke responded. "Brooke tell me, how did you and Nathan become…lovers?" Peyton asked, Brooke looked at her in minuets.

**Flash back**

_**Brooke –**__ So what does this make us?_

_**Nathan**__ – Us, we are us now?_

_**Brooke **__– Nate, a few weeks ago we said that we are falling for each other. And now we are kissing behind Haley's back. What does it make us?_

_**Nathan **__– "Lovers. We are lovers._

_**Brooke**__ – We are not lovers, that means that we had sex. Which we haven't, and if so then we are the strangest lovers ever._

_**Nathan **__– Then so be it, we are the weirdest lovers. But we are still lovers._

_He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him._

**EOF.**

"Nathan and I, we didn't play along with the rules. We became lovers after saying that we are in love, and we had sex after becoming lovers." Brooke said. "So you two really loved each other?" Peyton asked. "So much, and I still to Peyt. Looking at Josh reminds me of him. But then I remind myself that _the __**show**__ must go on_." Brooke answered. "I guess so." Peyton replied, okay she didn't think they were in love - in love, she thought they were cheaters/lovers or bastards.

Looking through the sketches Brooke found something she was 80 that Peyton would like.

"What do you think about this?" She asked. Peyton studied the dress, "Nah to many things, I would like it simpler. " Peyton complained, and Brooke once again started with a new sketch. "And how did you and Chris meet?" Peyton asked another question. "Wow you really love giving me questions." Brooke responded and laughed. "Well when you haven't seen your best friend in 5years you want to know things." She responded, and Brooke knew that she was right.

**Flash back**

_**Chris – **__Well, well look who's here._

_**Brooke**__ – God must hate me._

_**Chris**__ – Really? God loves Chris Keller. He listens to all my wishes._

_**Brooke (sits next to him) – **__Oh please don't tell me that you wish for me_

_**Chris (laughs) **__– No. I only dream of you. Do you want something to drink?_

_**Brooke**__ – Oh I'm flattered, and no thanks._

_**Chris**__ – I'm shocked Brooke Davis saying no to drinking. How come?_

_**Brooke**__**(angry)**__ – That's none of your damn business. (Walks away)_

_**Chris (screams)**__ – Brooke! I'm sorry okay? _

_**Brooke**__ – No I'm sorry, this day isn't my best. You would think so because of the graduation and all, but no._

_**Chris**__ – I'm sorry to hear that._

_**Brooke**__ – It's okay, it's not your fault that I'm 18 and knocked up._

_**Chris**__ – You're pregnant?_

_**Brooke (in tears)**__ – I don't know what to do, I'm scared and alone._

_**Chris**__**(hugs her) **__– You're not alone__** we**__ will make it._

_And when Chris mentioned "__**we"**__ she knew everything would be alright._

**EOF**

Giving Peyton the short recap Brooke took a glass of water to calm her self down.

"Oh, he was so cute." Peyton said. "Yea. And since that day he has always been there for me and Josh." Brooke responded and sat down. "Kinda weird, right? It's Chris Keller we are talking about?" She said. "Very weird, but people surprise you. I know that Chris surprised me big time." Brooke said and looked at the window

The rain had begun, and it was raining like crazy. Someone must have pissed of the gods, because it looked like it was going to rain for hours.

The next on to wake up was Nathan, walking to the living room where he saw Peyton and Brooke.

Seeing Nathan, Peyton made the stupidest excuse ever to let them be alone. "I have to go and sleep again." She said, Brooke laughed. Knowing what her friend was doing.

"So that was weird." Nathan said and sat next to her. "Yeah, but it's Peyton we are talking about." She explained. Nathan picked up one of Brooke's sketch. "Wow you made this?" He asked. "Yes, all mine. But Peyton is a hard client." She laughed. "They are great." He told her.

The rain kept falling more and it fell harder and harder. And soon you could hear the thunder, _**yes **_someone really pissed of the gods.

_And you only want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
__**And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your **__**lover**__** ever takes her love away**_

Nathan looked at Brooke in a while, started to wreack her out. She slowly moved away from him, but he catched her with his eyes.

"You know, I never stopped loving you." He suddenly said making her heart beat like crazy. "Nate please don't say that." Brooke said sadly and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out, away from _**you**_." She responded, and he followed.

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
__**And then one you're saving for a **__**rainy day**__**  
If your **__**lover**__** ever takes her love away**_

"Stop following me." Brooke said, but he didn't listen. He followed her to nowhere. "What are you doing here? It's raining?" He asked and was freaking out. "Hey, no one asked you to come. Okay, so stop complaining." Brooke yelled. "Oh c'mon Brooke, you're here because you're afraid to admit that you still love me?" Nathan yelled back. "But that's the thing I can't admit it, I won't let my self admit it. Then everything I built up would be gone." She said in tears.

The rain kept falling more, the thunder didn't stop. They looked each other in the eyes, with passion only lovers have. The sparkle in them they could see each others soul.

"Kiss me." She said. "What?" Nathan asked confused. "Just kiss me." She responded, and he did what she said.

Brooke thought that it wasn't that big of a crime if he kissed her, she still didn't admit anything.

"You're with Chris." This time it was Nathan that was scared. "And you're with Haley." Brooke responded, and bit his lip. "We shouldn't do this." He said and pulled her away. "It never bothered you before so why now?" She asked. "Because, because we have kids now." He answered. "And I've been trying to tell you that. But Nate you want what you can't have. I love Chris and my son, so don't think for a minute that I would risk losing them." Brooke said, trying to hold the tears. God she loved him so much. Nathan looked at her and saw her walking away.

_**And then one you're saving for a **__**rainy day**__**  
If your **__**lover**__** ever takes her love away**_

"God I love him, I really do love him." Brooke cried sitting on the bench. He walked to her. "Long morning." Chris asked. She laughed, "Long week." Brooke responded. "Nathan?"He asked, he knew her so well. "Yes. He started thinking like a grown up when I wanted him to think like a lover, and I pushed him away." Brooke cried, and put her head on his shoulders.

Walking to the house, Nathan once again saw something that wasn't meant for his eyes. Chris played with her hair, and kissed her forehead.

The thunder stopped, the rain slowly followed the thunder and stopped too. Something changed, something was right.

_**Her eyes they glisten in the sun  
As she watches the day**_

Nathan stood there and watched his ex-lover with her love. His heart broke in pieces, he felt like dying. Wanting to run somewhere far away from there.

_**It's been a long time waiting  
To see his face and  
To feel his love again  
No more crying  
Soon you'll be flying  
To a place where forever begins**_

Chris smiled at her, she smiled back. And there it was, the moment when Brooke realized something she knew all along. Home was where he was, well it was something like that. She put her arms around him and started kissing him. And this time it wasn't a dream, Chris didn't push her away. This was what felt right to do, and Brooke finally felt more alive. Nathan decided to go inside, they wouldn't even see him walk by.

Windows, people love stairing in the window. And so did Peyton, she smiled when she saw Chris and Brooke togeher, she knew that her plan was working. And soon Brooke would realize that she loved him, and forget about Nathan. But you know what they say "Once a lover, always a lover." Okay it's "Once a cheater, always a cheater." But whatever.

And from the car Josh came running to his parents, and Julia ran inside to hers. Giving him the biggest hug ever, Chris, Brooke and Josh walked together inside.

_**Honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n   
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are**_

"So how was your day with grandma'" Brooke asked. "Great." Josh responded. "Did you miss me?" Chris asked. "Mejbe." He responded, and Chris started tickiling him, and chasing him all around the house.

Brooke looked at Nathan while he was playing with Julia and kissing Haley. She walked pass them and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1: **This chapter will have some harsh words and sexual words!

Previously on 9th crime"is that alright with you?"

"_So how was your day with grandma'" Brooke asked. "Great." Josh responded. "Did you miss me?" Chris asked. "Mejbe." He responded, and Chris started tickling him, and chasing him all around the house._

_Brooke looked at Nathan while he was playing with Julia and kissing Haley. She walked pass them and smiled._

9th crime "is that alright with you?"

6th crime – Sex

Seeing the smile on Brooke's face, Nathan smiled. She loved him; he knew that, he could feel it in his body. He knew, but everyone didn't know, the whole world didn't know that Brooke got a _**secret**_ **smile **only for him. Smiling back Nathan watched how she put her arms around Chris.

"So you and Chris are getting close." Peyton told her friend.

"You think so? I don't know." she answered.

"Yeah I think so, if I didn't I wouldn't say so."

"Oh, if you say so." Brooke replied and blushed.

Wanting to say more; Peyton couldn't, joining them was Haley who was smiling.

"WOW! Someone's happy." Peyton shouted.

Haley laughed and smiled even more now, "Well things are a lot better between Nathan and me. And well I think I'm going to get lucky tonight."

Brooke wanted to scream, why was she feeling that way? Haley was his wife; of course they would have sex. _"Stop it! Brooke P. Davis I demand you to stop feeling sorry for yourself."_ she thought.

"That's great, Hales." Brooke responded and faked a smile.

"He said that we are going to a hotel, you know for some alone time." Haley answered happily, and didn't let them talk. "Which brings me to my question, can you watch Julia today?"

Both Brooke and Peyton looked at each other; of course they could watch Julia. But something inside of Brooke wanted to say, "_Yea sure we can watch Julia and I hope you and Nathan have sex all night." _But luckily for Haley, Peyton answered.

"Of course we can. You go and have fun with your man, you deserve it."

"Thank you! I own you two big times." Haley said and walked away.

Peyton looked at her friend who was still dreaming her away, what was she thinking. Sometimes Peyton wanted to go inside of Brooke's mind and see what she was day dreaming of.

"Hey B. Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Brooke answered.

"I don't know, maybe because Haley and Nathan are going to have hot steamy sex tonight."

Brooke's POV.

_Thanks for that thought._ And no, I'm not upset, I'm not jealous, at all. Okay maybe a little, just a little. "_Oh GROW UP!_ "she said to her self. _"Nobody likes a whiner, whiner"_ I'M NOT A WHINER…._**yet. **__Why am I doing this? Haley is my friend, oh the friend whose husband I used to fuck. _Just great, great, great, GREAT! Why can't I be in love with Chris, I mean he's nice, sweet and **SINGLE!** Oh c'mon, Brooke get a grip. _Maybe I should have __**hot steamy**__ sex with Chris? Ha? Sounds good? _**NO**! I can't use him, poor Chris.

End of Brooke's POV.

Looking at Brooke, Peyton got tired of figuring out what she was thinking.

"Brooke, what are you thinking about?"

"Me? Thinking? Thinking me? No!" Brooke answered with a neurotic voice.

"Yeah sure! I think I will find Lucas and go to the beach." Peyton answered, leaving Brooke alone.

Brooke waved, "Hasta La Vista."

And after 1 hour Brooke found her self alone in the big house, well not really alone: Nathan was there.

Peyton & Lucas where at the beach with Josh and Julia, and Haley decided to go with Chris. Why? No idea, apparently Chris had some work left to do with one of his song and Haley wanted to help.

"And once again, here we are…alone." Nathan teased Brooke.

"Get your mind away from the gutter, besides shouldn't you pack for your night with Haley?" she asked annoyed.

He bit his lip, "Oh someone is jealous."

"Oh please!" she answered.

He played with her hair and started kissing her bare neck. And god it felt so good, but Brooke knew that it was wrong.

"Nathan. Stop it. Please. Nathan." she said and breathed heavily.

"You like it; you want it as much as I do."

"No, you're wrong." she tried. But he bit her lip and started kissing her.

**Flash back.**

**Nathan**: (kissing Brooke) "I want you, Brooke."

**Brooke**: (Looking at him for a while) "I want you too."

_**Harder and harder to breathe.**_

They followed the melody of the song and kissed each other. Taking of her shirt, Nathan carried her to the bedroom.

**Brooke**: "It feels like we are married."

**Nathan**: (laughs.) "Maybe we were…in our past lives."

**Brooke**: "Oh come here."

End of flashback.

"You remember that night too?" he asked her.

Still having hard to breathe, she somehow answered, "How can I forget, it was the first time we made love."

_**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head.  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said.  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat.  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did.**_

"Brooke! I want you to know that everything I said back then, I _**meant**_ it, I still do." he said with pain in his blue eyes.

"I know, believe me I _**know**_." she swallowed the words.

"It wasn't supposed to end that way." he responded. "I'm _**sorry**_."

"Nate, cheaters aren't supposed to end up together, and live happily ever after." "We both knew that."

He took her in his **arms**, and _**held**_ her for a while. Brooke didn't want to let go, she held him so hard.

"I'll _**always**_ love you, Nate." she whispered in his ear. _"I never stopped loving you; I just learned how to live without you." she wanted to say, but didn't._

Nathan felt his heart break, "I love you too."

"Would it be completely wrong if I kissed you…for the last time?" Nathan asked her.

"No!" she answered in tears.

He pulled her into a kiss and touched her hair. Brooke didn't want it to stop, she wanted him, and she needed him.

But soon the moment was over, but the feelings were still there.

"I have to go. I promised Haley to meet her in the hotel." he said.

Brooke felt like she was being stabbed in the heart, "Yeah, of course. Have a good time."

He turned to her and answered, "You know that I won't."

Not wanting to let him know that she was breaking she gave him the secret smile.

_**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret **__**smile**__**.  
And you use it only for me.  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret **__**smile**__**.  
And you use it only for me.**___

After he left Brooke let her pain show, and wished that she was the one that was going to be with him tonight and not Haley. Selfish, ha? She knew that already, but couldn't help what she was feeling. 

The door opened, it was Chris who came. Seeing Brooke broken, he couldn't _**take**_ it.

"Haley and Nathan's date?" he asked.

"Mmm…" she answered in tears.

"Come here."

Now something was different, when she was in Nathan's arms she felt this feeling that couldn't be explained. But in Chris's arms, she knew exactly what it made her feel; save and loved.

"Thank you Chris." she said.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me." Brooke answered, and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, with a smile that only Brooke saw. Was it that Chris had a secret smile only for Brooke?

Brooke's POV.

_Oh Brooke stop seeing stuff, Chris doesn't have a secret smile for you._ Or does he? Is Chris in love with me? STUPID BROOKE! A smile doesn't mean that he's in love….or maybe it does. Brooke you are crazy. And I will **KILL** Chris for making me think in a third person.

End of Brooke's POV.

And then suddenly Brooke asked something that wasn't planned, "Are you _**in love**_ with me?"

Chris looked shocked at her, _what was he going to say? What did she want him to say?_

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF **_**9**__**TH**__** crime "is that alright with you?"**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

**A/N :2– **Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Because I love it, I don't know why maybe because of all the DRAMA and Brooke's hilarious mind.

**DISCLAIMER – **Let see Brooke & Nathan are in love, Brooke lives with Chris and has Nathan's son. NOPE I don't own OTH, shocking? I know. I also don't own the songs _"Harder to Breathe-Maroon 5" _and _"Secret smile –Semisonic." _But I do own Josh & Julia and the brilliant storyline.

**---------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. Thanks for waiting.

Disclaimer – I do not own OTH, the characters (except Josh and Julia) I also do not own the songs (except (1) and (2)).

Previously on 9th crime" is that alright with you?"

And then suddenly Brooke asked something that wasn't planned, "Are you _**in love**_ with me?"

Chris looked shocked at her, _what was he going to say? What did she want him to say?_

9th crime "is that alright with you?"

7th crime – Fights

Chris was stunned; he didn't know what to say, "Can you repeat the question,"

"I, you, just forget it," she said, how could she be so stupid?

"Yes!" he said. _Yes, what? _Brooke thought. What did he mean?

The door opened, an angry Haley came running to the stairs. Brooke looked at Haley and then at Nathan, what the hell was going on?

"What happened? Why is Haley mad?" she asked Nathan, hoping for an answer; a good one.

"I told her," he slipped. _Told, what? _God Brooke hated when people didn't tell the whole sentence.

"Told her what?" she asked, and then she figured it out. "YOU TOLD HER, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?" she screamed, hearing the door closing she saw Julia & Josh.

Peyton and Lucas stared at each other for a while, Chris finally spoke, "He told her," he said and Peyton realized what it was about. _She knows, she knows_, Nathan thought; Brooke told her.

"Told her what? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucas shouted, Peyton took the kids outside. They shouldn't be there, not now.

But Lucas wasn't that lucky, Haley came downstairs; she looked furious and like she had cried for ages. She looked at Brooke, who was saying _Imsosorry; _it didn't matter.One step, two steps, three steps and BAM! Haley had punched Brooke, earlier she had punched Nathan.

"Hey calm down," Chris told her and grabbed her arm, she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, you knew?" Haley asked him.

"Brooke told me, Haley I'm sorry,"

And so it is, just like you said it would be.  
Life goes easy on me most of the time.  
And so it is the shorter story.  
No love, no glory no hero in her sky. 

"You _**were**_ **supposed** to be my _**friend**_, and you know how it feels to be cheated on. You _**know**_, you _**knew**_," she cried and yelled.

"_Haley_!" Brooke said, with a broken voice. "I'm _**so**_ sorry,"

"And **YOU**, do you have any idea of how I felt? I thought you hated me, that you were still mad about the tour thing," Haley shouted to Nathan. "And did you have any idea of how ugly I felt when my OWN husband didn't want to sleep in the same bed! I guess you didn't want Brooke smell to fade away. How it felt when you didn't say 'I love you too'? "Nathan wanted to touch her.

"Hales!" she stopped him. _Hales, it was Haley._

"Don't call me that!" Haley cried out loud.

He couldn't stand looking at his **BEST **_**friend**_ fall apart, he had to something. But mostly he wanted the truth.

"Haley, please take it easy," Lucas said. He looked at her with sympathy.

"And you probably knew too. I was probably the last to know," she told her friend, and turned around.

"Hales, I swear I didn't know. I still don't know," he answered, and she was thankful for that answer.

"Nathan and Brooke had an affair," Haley suddenly said to Lucas.

_My thought, _Lucas thought. "I'm so _**sorry**_," he said and she believed him.

"You know the funny part; asking Nathan for a divorce wont upset him," she both laughed and cried.

Meanwhile Brooke still hadn't realized what was happening. _Yes/No, what the hell? Right/Wrong, who cares? _

Chris put his arms around her; it was a mistake. She shouldn't be loved, not way not ever, what she had done to Haley was horrible. She didn't deserve Chris.

_**You **__**think your days are **__**uneventful**__**  
and no **__**one**__** ever thinks about you**_

"Hey everything will be alright," he told her. _Why did he care?_

"Why are so nice to me? I'm a_** homewrecker**_," she asked him.

"Because I**love** _**you**_, I'm in** love** with _**you**_," Chris responded. And it was only for Brooke's ears to hear.

"Ha?" she replied, _he what? He loved her?_

"Is it possible for you to forget what I used said, just remove it from your head?" he asked her, she was still in shock.

_One, two, __**kill**__, three, four __**love**_

_Five, sex, __**heaven**__, seven and eight, __**hell. **__**(1)**_

"You know I can do EVERYTHING! But still you will love it. I can give you a divorce; and you will love it. I can take Julia; and you will love it. But Nathan by sweet Nathan I can do something," Haley shouted to her husband. "because Nathan darlin' I _**forgive**_ you, "his jaw dropped.

"You forgive me?" Nathan asked, _confused. _Was Haley really going to live with someone that doesn't love her?

_All in shock__, what will happen?_

_Be my guest and take a guess.__(2)_

"Haley if you doing this to punish me, you're punishing yourself," he told her.

"How would you feel I say that I had an affair with LUCAS 5 years ago? Would you say 'oh you did it with love for me', but Nathan we have a daughter and she will have her parents together. So I _**forgive **_you," Haley yelled.

"Haley people get divorced all the time, we can make it work," he told her, or begged her. "I don't love you," he finally said. Haley couldn't take it anymore, but she had to be strong.

"Now we don't want you to be like Dan, do we?" Haley asked him.

The room was filled with glances, back and worth. TEARS WERE HERE AND THERE, HOW WILL IT END?

"What about if you and I go for a fresh walk," Lucas asked Haley. Everything to calm her down.

"Yeah sure, and when I'm back I want _**us**_ to leave," she responded and looked at Nathan.

And as Haley and Lucas went outside both Chris and Nathan turned to Brooke. How the hell did this happen? HOW THE HELL DID THE MYSTERIOUS GET TWO LOVERS AND THE HEARTBROKEN WIFE, NONE?

_This isn't right, this can't be happening? Not to me, not to me. To someone else but not to me. _Brooke thought, she didn't _**deserve**_ it. Maybe this was her punishment, to never be taken serious and to never pay for her crimes. To be the only one knowing them, the only one in the world.

"Brooke!" they said at the same time.

"Not now, not ever. Just forget about me," she said to them both. Prayed that they listened.

Disappearing from their view, the guys took the anger out on each other.

"This is your fault," Nathan said to Chris, who was surprised,

"MY fault? You were the one that told Haley the truth," he yelled.

"Because I want to be with Brooke, I love her."

"Well, I love her too. And we have a son together," Chris responded happily, like he won something,

Brooke heard the fighting and then, then she remembered Josh. Her son, her wonderful son, Nathan's son. HER AND NATHAN'S SON.

**I**_f_ _only you could see, the feelings I hide inside_.

**A**_nd_ _then you'll know that I love you_ _**too**_. (3)

"Help me, to know what to do, help me face this mess," she said to herself.

"Brooke I need to talk to you," Chris said, waiting for her to answer.

"Chris not now, please," she cried. _Why did she cry, she didn't have right to cry._

"I just told you that _**I love you**_!" he shouted angrily. "How do you want me to react?"

"Normal, if want you to be NORMAL!" she screamed. "Everything normal,"

Normal, the word sounded so far away from where she was now, normal like it meant something. And all Brooke wanted was to be screamed at.

"Normal? Do you even know what normal is?" Chris yelled, "Normal isn't sleeping with your best friends husband, normal isn't having a child with that person and hiding it. And normal sure isn't playing with ME!" he screamed. _Oh god did Nathan hear this?_

"He's not here, he went out. Do you think I'm that stupid?" Chris answered her mind! Question.

"I'm sorry," she said, she was sorry.

"Well sorry doesn't make it okay. Sorry doesn't make 5 years of my life back. Brooke I gave up everything for you and you're saying that you're sorry!" he shouted. Brooke had never seen him this angry.

And even if he screamed at her and was furious, Brooke felt good.

"Thank you!" she said and walked away. Finally she felt good.

When the door opened and they stepped into the house, Brooke's heart stopped beating. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see anything. All that she heard was Lucas screaming her name out loud. It all happened so soon, she looked down at her self.

"Am I dead?" she asked them man who stood behind her.

He turned around, showed his face and responded, "Only if you want too,"

She could hear voices screaming for her, and she had realized that she was dead.

"Keith!" she answered, she must be dead. If not why was Keith there?

"Brooke! Welcome, you're not dead…I'm sorry." Keith responded with sadness.

Brooke's faces faded, she wasn't dead? Why wasn't she dead? And why she sad that she wasn't dead?


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on 9th crime "is that alrgiht with you

Previously on 9th crime "is that alrgiht with you?"

"Am I dead?" she asked them man who stood behind her.

He turned around, showed his face and responded, "Only if you want too,"

She could hear voices screaming for her, and she had realized that she was dead.

"Keith!" she answered, she must be dead. If not why was Keith there?

"Brooke! Welcome, you're not dead…I'm sorry." Keith responded with sadness.

Brooke's faces faded, she wasn't dead? Why wasn't she dead? And why was she sad that she wasn't dead?

**8th ****crime**: Tears

"But you're dead, and I can see you?" she said confused.

Keith laughed, "You're in a coma, and you're not dead...yet,"

"Yet? So does this mean that I will die? Cause' Keith I can't die!"

"Really? Shocking, I thought you wanted to die," he said.

"What? No, I need to wake up. I mean Josh...Omg Josh," she said

Why would she be happy to die? She didn't want to die or did she? Looking at Keith and around, she saw the hospital.

What was going on?

"But now you don't have to make the decision, you know Nathan or Chris!" Keith reminded her.

Brooke looked shocked, "You know about that?"

"Brooke everyone knows about it up here," he laughed.

"Ugh, I don't want to know. But why does me dying have anything to do with Nathan and Chris?"

"Everything! Look Brooke you were practically begging to die,"

"No I wasn't," she complained.

"Why don't we see your life," he said.

Brooke's eyes were wide open, "You can see my life, like my past?"

He laughed, "Brooke this is your dream we can do what ever we want," and with that said he put the first tape; the one with her and Nathan at the beginning.

_Brooke:__" How are you today? Feeling better?"_

_Nathan:__" With better, you mean being able to get up from the bed? If so…yes,"_

_Brooke: "That's great Nathan,"_

_He looked at her, Nathan:" I don't know how you did it,"_

_Brooke: "Did what...I bought the cookies", she said confused_

_Nathan laughed, "No! When Lucas cheated on you, I don't know how you could forgive him and Peyton._

"_Sometimes it's easier to forgive then to be alone and wonder 'what if'. Plus I forgave but I didn't forget," she said with sadness._

_He looked at her for a while_

Keith stopped the tape, "Do you know that he fell in love with you from that moment?"

"Why are you telling me this? I don't want to hear or see it. We will never be together," she told.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because we cheated, we aren't supposed to be happy!" she yelled.

"Well so did Lucas and Peyton!"

"That's not the same. I was the other woman, I broke a family," she cried

"That's what you think you did?" he asked her. Was he this slow?

She looked at him for a while, "Do you know what we did?"

"Brooke you didn't break a family, the family was already broken," he informed her

"Haley didn't deserve what I did to her, she didn't. And I was stupid, selfish and I was Brooke," she cried

"You forgot something; she were in love, you are in love," he reminded her

"STOP IT, just stop it. Don't turn this into the Brooke pity show or Brooke and Nathan are true love," she shouted

"Brooke you need to stop! You can't blame yourself; it's his fault too,"

"Feeling the moment slip away  
losing direction you're losing faith"

"I'll leave you alone, and Brooke just look down," he said.

Leaving Brooke confused she took his advice and looked down, and there it was.

"_Hi Pretty girl,"__ his voice was destroyed. "You got to wake up, they need you- I need you. "He stopped. "I know what you did; what you and Nathan did was horrible. Haley didn't deserve it and Nathan sure doesn't deserve her. But then again who am I to judge, I cheated on you. I just wanted to let you know that this isn't only your fault, but at least you are realizing what you've done," Lucas told and walked away._

She took a deep breathe; god she was such a mess. She didn't want to cry but yet she didn't want to smile. And her heart was broken in pieces, and her soul was dying. She needed him..Oh she needed him so much. Pretending to be in love with Chris didn't help, she loved Chris, she did; but she didn't love him romantically. She couldn't, because her heart was already stolen.

1780 days, 4270 hours and 5 years; that was how long she was without him. Without his touch, his voice and smile. It was the first time she admitted to her self that she missed him, that she needed him. But she couldn't be with him; her love for him was selfish it wasn't meant to be. And then the thought hit her _did she really want to die_ was Keith right all along? No, she wasn't that s e l f I s h, she would never leave Josh.

She looked down again, but she shouldn't.

_He broke down, cried a few tear__s and looked at her. "I love you. I'm sorry that I do. Haley and I; we're over and you have to know that I love Julia. I will always be a part of her life," he said._

"_But Haley and I; after she came back from the tour we were never Nathan& Haley; it was always Nathan& Brooke. And I was stupid Brooke, I was really stupid. I should have broken up things with her from the beginning, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know how you felt, and I thought that if we ended things; if you decided to end things, I would always have Haley," Nathan cried._

She heard him, she could feel his touch her hand. She wanted him, god she really did.

"_Please Brooke wake up, not for me; but for Josh. And I can't believe that I'm saying this but Chris is pretty upset, you gotta come back. Come back to me, __come back to me," __his voice was destroyed, his lips were shaking._

_Nathan laid himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her hands and kissing her neck, as he whispered "come back to me,"_

And then all of sudden she began slowly to fade, and she could hear Nathan's voice. And that's when she saw him next to her, his eyes were at her.

"Brooke!" he said.

"Water," she forced her voice.

He gave her the glass of water.

"I need to tell that you're awake,"

She forced her self to speak, "Not right now, please," she said, "Just hold me, please,"

He looked at her and did what she asked him to do. The tears attacked Brooke's eyes, and she couldn't stop them.

"Don't cry," he told.

She took his hands and held them so hard, "God, I still love you," she admitted.

"I love you too," he said.

"I have to tell you something," she said, and even though it was hard for her to speak; she had to tell him.

"Tell me what?" he asked confused, and still held her.

She hesitated but soon had the power to tell him, "Chris isn't Josh's father…you're," she said and closed her eyes.

He looked at her shocked, furious, confused and broken.

"He's what?" was the only thing he could say, as he walked away from her and stood up.

As she cried and felt pain she answered, "I'm _**so**_ sorry,"

Nathan looked at her but words couldn't come out; instead he said, "She's awake," or he yelled

The nurse came running and saw the wide awake Brooke Davis. The awake and heartbroken; Brooke Davis.

**THE END! **


End file.
